Lizael
by Frezdafranklur
Summary: After their run in with Lizael, Castiel has had Sam and Dean searching for her for unknown reasons. But Cas found her first and wants them to exercise the demon back to hell. small part of a big story


The girl sat slumped in the chair, her head lulled to the side and her shoulders sank low. She looked like she could have been sleeping, if you minus the blood leaking from her nose, the torn shirt and the fact she was tied harshly to a wooden chair.  
"How did you find her?" Sam looked towards Castiel.  
"Easily." The angel replied blankly.  
Dean snorted, "I'm sure it was. What were you saying about her being a powerful demon and a master at hiding?"  
"Like I said Dean, her powers are failing her. She is weak with out them."  
"And easy to track?" Sam asked  
"No. She just happened to pass by." Cas walked forward to the edge of the demon trap, his trench coat waving, "She should be waking up soon."  
"Well, then we should start sending her back down under." Dean glanced around the ware house Castiel had brought them to. It was concrete, very plan, and very damp. Like any other empty ware house. There wasn't a lick of furniture, save the chair the demon sat in.  
The girl was 14 year old Katelyn Feilding, but was currently possessed by Lizael, also known as Jisabell. Cas said she was a powerful demon, one of the most dangerous, and somehow she had wriggled her way out of Hell into Fremont, Nebraska, where she possessed the girl and killed 6 people, including the girl's father and aunt. The'd been trying to track the demon since then, no idea why, Cas had just said so. And now they had her.  
Dean stepped next to Cas and took out a flask. He untwisted the cap and flicked the contents at the possessed girl. The moment the water hit her skin, her eyes flew open and she let out a distressed scream.  
"Rise and shine, bitch."  
Grunting, Lizael lowered her head and peered at him through the brown hair draping over her face. "Damn it," She growled.  
"Oh, yeah. Didn't think Casy here could find you?"  
"Don't call me that ever again."  
"Well, guess again. And now we're sending you back down the rabbit hole."  
Lizael looked up at Dean, smiling. Her eyes were black as ebony and glinting. "Why would you do that? I'm having so much fun in my pretty little body- and I'm surprised too. She's held together quite nicely, I expected her to be burned through by now." She snapped her teeth at the hunter.  
"Enough Lizael. You can't stay on Earth." Cas said soberly.  
She glared at him, "I don't like you. Shut up."  
Dean flicked the flask at her again. Agonizing sounds came from her throat and she jerked around, but she held her screams in.  
"Don't talk to Cas like that. He's a good friend of mine."  
She scoffed, "Friend."  
Sam appeared by Cas's other side, a book in his hand, "Lets get this over with, okay. Unless you guys aren't done playing with your new pet."  
Cas held out a hand, "Wait." He set his blue eyes on the girl, "How did you get out?"  
She scowled "It happens. Not very often but it happens." She said though her teeth.  
"No, you wouldn't have picked such a feeble body if it just happens. This would be your first time out in centuries, you would have picked a more power heavy victim to keep you here longer"  
"Did you not hear me the first time?" Lizael cocked her head to the side, "This girl's _very_ powerful. She's- what 14?- and she's still functional, still walking, still breathing, still.." she glanced at Dean, "fertile."  
"Thanks sweetheart but I don't think I'll be messing around with an underage demon."  
"Not the point, Dean dearest. I've jump out a window or two and I still feel her heart beating."  
Castiel waved a dismissive hand toward Sam, "Go ahead, Sam. She's no use to us" He turned away from the trap.  
Sam nodded and flipped the book open to it's marker and started chanting, " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..."_  
Lizael's face fell as he started speaking the words that would send her back. She looked from Sam to Dean to Sam again, before panic sparked into her eyes.  
"No," She breathed, her lips barely moving.  
" ... _omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis_..."  
"NO!" She struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair, "No please! Don't do this!" She cried out. Her eyes turned human as tears started rolling down her cheek. She jerked her body in the ropes, grunting and whimpering, then violently threw herself against the invisible wall. Suddenly she stopped and flung her head back and screamed in agony. Black smoke poured from her mouth. It piled around her feet like a black cloud and spread across the floor, banging itself against the walls of the trap. It was pitiful.  
 _" Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_ Sam ended the chant and tossed the book aside. The black smoke sank into the ground slowly and the girl was thrown forward, nearly tipping the chair over, and she went still.  
After a moment of silence, Dean stepped forward slowly, into the demons trap and next to the chair. He gently put two fingers on her neck, checking for the pulse that rarely showed up after one of these.  
But, surprisingly, he felt a weak thudding under her skin.  
"Sam! She's still alive!"  
"What?" Sam rushed forward and started pulling the ropes from their knots. A gurgle came from the girls throat and Dean saw blood dripping from her mouth.  
"That's impossible. She should have died the instant Lizael entered her body," Castiel stood watching the brothers fuse over the girl.  
"Well, thanks Cas. But as you can see this girl is very much alive and we need to get her help." Dean caught her in his arms as the ropes holding her came away. "Get us to a hospital."  
He stared at Dean for a few moments before walking to them and touching Sam and Dean on the shoulder. They were instantly in front of a gray building. A large glowing sign read:  
 **Jefferson City Hospital**  
Sam helped Dean get her in his arms and they quickly went inside, cradling the unconscious girl.  
Cas stayed outside for a moment, looking around him at the normality of this hospital, of the people bustling around it. Then, in a flutter of wings, he vanished.


End file.
